You Know Who Spies
by Abominatrix
Summary: Wincest. Written because of a prompt: "Wincest, spying on each other wank off"


-Monday-

Dean didn't know how it happened. Spying on his baby brother while he jacked off wasn't something he wanted to do. Never. But he couldn't stop himself. The door to the bathroom was open so very slightly, enough so he could see Sam standing in all his glory underneath the soothing spray of the shower.

Dean watched, almost nervously, as Sam ran a hand down his muscular torso and over his hip. Dean sucked his bottom lip between his teeth, leaning back against the motel room wall, still peering through the gap while he palmed his cock through his jeans, and fuck if he wasn't already hard.

By now, Sam had wrapped his long fingers around his cock, slowing jacking himself off, so slow it was as if he was teasing himself. Hell, for all Dean knew, he was. Sam twisted his wrist and a soft groan fell from his lips. Dean thought he was gonna die right at that moment. He had to unbutton his pants, the strain was too much. Through eyes that were almost black with arousal, he continued to was his brother pleasure himself. Sam sped up the pace, brought his head up and braced his free hand against the wall.

"Fuck" Dean breathed out, trying to stay quiet but failing somewhat. He quickly studied Sam's face, searching for any signs that he may have heard him. Nothing. Nothing but pure pleasure and relaxation was obvious on Sam's features. Dean relaxed a little, his hand doing it's thing, stroking himself to the edge.

Sam came hard, biting into his lip and moaning pretty fucking loudly. He was lost, mind gone in the post-orgasmic glow that helped him relax after a hunt. Dean followed soon after because fuck, his brother looked gorgeous when he came, muscles rippling in all the right ways. Dean wanted to burst in there and touch him, feel his wet skin under his fingertips.

'Wait, what!?' Dean shook he head and pushed that thought away. Sam is his brother. That thought is wrong, dirty, sinful and filthy…in all the right ways. He was soon pulled out of the thoughts of Sam but the sound of the shower shutting off. Dean quickly stood, buttoned his pants back up, grimacing at the sticky, now cold, feeling of his come that was sliding down his thigh. He ran towards the beds and sat down on the one he had claimed when they arrived here. He pulled a pillow over his lap, trying to hide the growing stain and grabbed the remote control, flicking on the television just as Sam came wandering out of the bathroom.

"Dude, have you been watching porn again?" Sam asked, cocking a brow at Dean.

"What? No."

"I heard you moan, Dean. You jerked off to porn while I was in the shower."

"You caught me." Dean sighed. "Couldn't help myself. It was the hottest thing I've ever seen."

-Thursday-

'This is wrong' Sam thought to himself. 'So wrong' His fingers were wrapped around his cock, stroking, twisting, getting himself off while he watched Dean, his own brother, jerking off in the bed next to his. It was dark, probably three or four am, he wasn't sure. The only source of light in the room was from the moonlight, the white-blue glow lighting up Dean's body perfectly. God bless thin motel curtains. Sam could see every movement his brother was making. Every twist of his wrist. Every move his free hand made on his own chest, pinching his nipples until they were hard, scraping his nails across his skin, leaving behind red lines.

He tried to stay as quiet as possible, he didn't want Dean finding out about this. He didn't want Dean knowing how much of a sick, perverted freak he was. He'd never let him live it down and he'd probably beat his ass for days on end.

Dean was moaning and cussing, fucking into his fist and animal instincts taking over and trying to get the job done. Sam looked at him though barely open eyes, swiping a thumb over the tip of his cock and hissing every so slightly. Chewing on his lip, he tried to match Dean's pace, copying every move his brother made, without making too much noise, of course.

Dean cried out, his body ceasing it's movements for only a second before he came, painting his stomach and chest in his own liquid. Shit, that was one of the hottest things Sam had ever witnessed and it was enough to push himself over the edge. He bit hard into his lip, trying to stifle a moan, not that it mattered because Dean was actually quit the screamer, and came in his shorts.

He laid there, dead still, waiting for Dean to fall asleep before he made any attempt at cleaning himself up. After twenty minutes or so, Sam finally sat up in his bed. He ran his hand through his hair and let out a breath before swinging his legs over the edge of the bed and standing up. Quietly, he made his way to the bathroom, cleaned himself up and was back in bed within ten minutes or so.

"Some of us are trying to sleep here, Sammy. I told you not to have that last beer before bed." Dean said suddenly, voice gravely and low. "You've never been able to hold your bladder all night after a beer or two."

"Whatever, jerk." Sam replied, trying his best to hide his nerves. There was no way he was going to be sleeping now, not with thoughts of his brother fucking him until he couldn't stand, and honestly, Sam didn't mind those thoughts one bit.


End file.
